


Poetic Perspectives

by earlgreyroses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, He tastes like mouth, M/M, Noct's internal monologue is a cliche fanfic, Prompto is a narrative disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyroses/pseuds/earlgreyroses
Summary: To Noctis, Prompto tasted like sunlight and sugar and a thousand unspoken promises, like precious things he could have but never keep.Romance novels said your lover was supposed to taste like a lot of nouns, like whiskey and thunder and ambition or whatever. Noctis just tasted like mouth.





	Poetic Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ridorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridorana/gifts).



When Noctis first kissed Prompto, it was like something out of a movie.

It was on a rooftop in the summer, just as the sun was setting, bathing the whole city in amber and honey. There was a warm breeze ruffling their hair, and Prompto was utterly absorbed in the view.

“Hey.” Noctis nudged him with his shoulder, giving him a soft smile. 

Prompto grinned back, bright and radiant. “Hey yourself.” 

His hair looked like spun gold in the dying sunlight, and his eyes were like two shining amethysts carved by hand by the Gods themselves just to set in his face. His skin almost seemed to glow in the evening light. There were galaxies in the freckles on his cheeks. Noctis wanted to explore every corner of them.

“I think I can see my apartment from here,” Prompto murmured. Noctis hummed in response.

A comfortable silence hung between them, with Noctis content to just watch Prompto staring out at the city. Noctis didn’t even need to watch the sunset; the brighter sun was right here, next to him, so close and warm and perfect. He could sit there watching him forever.

It had been a little over a month since they’d started officially dating. Well, as officially as they could be, all things considered, but Prompto always said it was the little victories that counted. 

(Technically he’d said it when they died within the first thirty seconds of a boss battle in King’s Night, but it was _poetic,_ and Noctis liked poetic.)

But they hadn’t kissed. It wasn’t that it bothered Noctis, he would be fine never getting past holding hands if it meant Prompto was happy, but it just seemed _weird._ They’d always been closer than normal best friends, more affectionate and physical with each other, so the fact they hadn’t even discussed kissing or other boyfriend things worried him. And it was a damn shame, because Prompto was beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to kiss him, and here was Noctis, never taking the chance. 

Noctis had never been known for making good life decisions, and he saw no reason to start today.

“Sure is a nice view, huh?” he said, never taking his eyes off Prompto.

Prompto sighed dreamily. “Yeah...y’know, I wish my camera could take better photos of sunsets. They’re so pretty through the viewfinder, but when I look on the display, they’re all overexposed and the colors all get kinda blended together and--” He paused, glancing sideways at Noctis before bursting out laughing. “Really, dude? That was cheesy!”

“I’m trying to be romantic, leave me alone!” Noctis said, trying and failing to keep himself from laughing.

Prompto moved closer, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck. “I mean, you brought me all the way up here to see the sunset together. That’s pretty romantic, right? You don’t have to use dumb lines that somebody else thought up to impress me. I like you for you.” His voice grew quiet, like he was afraid of his own honesty. “Is that weird?” 

“It’s wonderful,” Noctis whispered, and kissed him.

Kissing Prompto was everything Noctis ever wanted and so much more. His lips were warm and soft, yielding to him like they were never meant to be apart from his. Prompto’s hands tangled in his hair and spurred him on, and when those tender lips parted for him, Noctis kissed him all the more deeply. In that moment they were two halves of one perfect whole. 

To Noctis, Prompto tasted like sunlight and sugar and a thousand unspoken promises, like precious things he could have but never keep. He was heaven. He was eternity. He was home.

\--

When Prompto first kissed Noctis, it was...okay.

It was right as the sun was setting, which was cool. They’d been hanging out all day since it was summer and neither of them had any obligations for the time being. But summer was _hot,_ and Prompto was _really sweaty,_ and he loved spending time with his boyfriend but sometimes a guy just _really_ needs a shower. 

Admittedly, the sunset was beautiful from up on the rooftop, but Prompto’s camera kinda sucked when it came to taking photos of sunsets. He opted to stare at the view so he could memorize it and keep it forever. 

Noctis bumped him with his shoulder. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself,” he said with a grin before turning his focus back to the scene in front of him. Everything looked so small. His eyes followed the lines of rooftops, soaking in every tiny detail, watching the people below running around like tiny ants.

“I think I can see my apartment from here,” he murmured, eyes squinting to try and get a better look at a particularly familiar building. It was too far away to tell for certain so he squinted harder and--was he trying to zoom in with his eyes? He was, wasn’t he? He was trying to zoom in with his eyes. Maybe he needed to take a little break from photos because _wow_ that was dumb. 

Several long minutes of contemplating eyeballs with zoom abilities were interrupted by Noctis. “Sure is a nice view, huh?” 

Prompto sighed in agreement. Everything aside, it really _was_ beautiful. “Yeah.” He frowned. “Y’know, I wish my camera could take better photos of sunsets. They’re so pretty through the viewfinder, but when I look on the display, they’re all overexposed and the colors all get kinda blended together and--” He saw Noctis staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He had that look on his face that he always got when he thought he was being smooth. Prompto couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Really, dude? That was cheesy!”

“I’m trying to be romantic, leave me alone!” Noctis said. He was laughing, too, and Prompto realized for probably the ten millionth time that Noctis had a genuinely cute laugh. 

It was a cute enough laugh that Prompto felt compelled to close the gap between them. He was still a little shy about being affectionate, especially now that they were together. Noctis was his first boyfriend and Prompto really wasn’t used to being able to just...reach out for people that way. But Noctis chose him. Of all the people in the world, the crown prince of Lucis chose _him,_ and even if he could never figure out why Noctis would want him, Prompto was determined to make this worth it. 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend with a shy smile. “I mean, you brought me all the way up here to see the sunset together. That’s pretty romantic, right? You don’t have to use dumb lines that somebody else thought up to impress me. I like you for you.” And wow, okay, that was little gayer than anticipated. Prompto could feel the blush creeping up into his ears. “Is that weird?” 

“It’s wonderful,” Noctis whispered, and suddenly they were kissing.

Prompto never really had friends as a kid, much less romantic attention of any sort, so he’d never kissed anyone before. Still, despite his own inexperience, he could tell Noctis hadn’t either. Their teeth clacked together awkwardly, and Noctis’s hands were doing...something. He wasn’t super sure. Maybe a comforting pat mixed with rubbing circles into his shoulders? But then one of his hands was on Prompto’s lower back, and then it wasn’t, and yeah okay maybe someone needed to teach Noctis Lucis Caelum what to do with his hands because this was starting to feel like getting frisky with an octopus. In an endearing way. Sort of.

Prompto was a lot of things but a hypocrite wasn’t one of them, so he reached up and tangled his fingers in Noctis’s hair. That way at least one of them wouldn’t have weird octopus arms. Noctis deepened the kiss, and Prompto was startled by the sensation of having a tongue in his mouth, but it wasn’t _bad._ It definitely wasn’t how people described it in books, however. Romance novels said your lover was supposed to taste like a lot of nouns, like whiskey and thunder and ambition or whatever. Prompto wasn’t actually sure if there was any specific format or if you just picked three random ones that sounded cool, because they definitely didn’t describe his kissing experience. Noctis just tasted like mouth. 

But then finally Noctis pulled away to catch his breath. He was blushing, and Prompto was blushing, and they both melted down into a fit of giggles as Prompto threw himself at his boyfriend and peppered hundreds of feather-light kisses all over his face. 

Their first kiss was just okay.

But everything else about them, their late nights playing video games, their fits of laughter, their comfort with each other...everything else, Prompto decided, was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation I had with [Ri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/difficile/pseuds/difficile) forever ago (thank u Ri ily). and also thanks to my [best bro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poetatertot/pseuds/poetatertot) for beta reading all my nonsense.
> 
> come yell about prompto with me on [tumblr](http://issun-boshi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
